


Katana Bobby

by Boonaw



Category: King of the Hill
Genre: Action, Angst and Humor, Humor, tragic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 13:17:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15316317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boonaw/pseuds/Boonaw
Summary: After being confronted by a mysterious emo "girl", Joseph is put out of commission, and Bobby yearns for revenge!





	Katana Bobby

 

[ ](https://imgur.com/FMkktyt)

" _It was supposed to be a normal week… But you weebs have left me no choice..."_ Bobby sighed, while brandishing his katana.

Bobby had a pitiful expression on his face as he wondered to himself ' _where did it all go wrong?'_. Bobby marched up to a group of weeaboo's, katana in hand…

**Earlier that week**

Bobby and Joseph were together, walking home from school, Joseph had one of his favorite shirts on, anime shirts to be exact. It was the anime SAO  _(Sword Art Online)_ , the shirt had a crudely drawn Kirito kissing a similarly drawn Asuna. Out of nowhere Joseph got a burst of energy!

" _AAAAAH! SAO ALTERNATIVE CAN'T BE BETTER THAN THE OG BOBBY!"_  Joseph raged, spit flying out.

" _Joseph listen it's only a few episodes in, and it's already much better than OG SAO, I mean OG isn't not even a good anime in the first place..."_  Bobby replied…

Joseph face turned a frightening red and sweat leaked out of his pores, he violently began to shake his head and make vicious sounds, the sweat was sent flying onto Bobby, soaking the poor boys face.

" _J-JOSEPH WHAT THE HELL- STOP! S-SAO IS THE BEST ANIME EVER!"_ Bobby pleaded.

Hearing Bobby's words, Joseph calmed down, he began panting, he looked Bobby into the eyes, with an insane expression, Joseph pointed to his shirt, not saying a word. Bobby looked in confusion. He looked up at Joseph, and back at his shirt, and back at him.

" _What!?"_  Bobby yelled irritatedly, " _Oh my god this is why my dad doesn't allow me to watch anime..."_  he thought to himself.

" _SAY THIS SHIRT IS BEAUTIFUL BOBBY! SAY IT!"_  Joseph demanded, his face turning even more insane.

Bobby looked at the shirt, and couldn't help but crack a smile at such a grotesque depiction of romance. Bobby was about to speak, but someone had said it for him.

" _That shirt is disgusting… Comical even..."_  A stranger scoffed.

Joseph's face was in pure shock, he jerked his head flamboyantly at the girl who had defiled his shirt! It was some kid, their age, with an emo like hair cut, bangs covering her eyes, though she wore glasses. Plump tits, and quite attractive. She was in a slightly slouched position, hands in pockets.

" _WHAT'D YOU SAY!? Y-Y-YOU EMO SHIT!? YEAH!"_  Joseph raged!

" _Hmph… Emo? HA! "_ the stranger scoffed " _If I was emo I would have cuts all over my body! I'M GOTH!"_ she pushed her glasses up " _But I wouldn't expect you to know the difference since you like SAO… Says alot about your intellect..."_

" _SAY THAT AGAIN AND I'LL BEAT YOUR ASS!"_ Joseph was boiling at this point, the veins on him were bulging!

Bobby was getting anxious now.

" _J-Joseph let's just go home… We can watch SAO if you want..."_  Bobby quietly said.

" _Yeah listen to your friend, you tasteless red skin!"_ the stranger said.

" _TASTELESS!?"_  Joseph roared, as foam bubbled from his mouth!

The stranger's head raised slightly. Joseph ran at him, flailing his arms like an autist screaming " _REEEEEE"_ , once Joseph got up to her, he lunged his fists at her! She dodged them all, while tripping Joseph, Joseph fell face first to the ground. Bobby was very scared now, he didn't know what to do. Joseph was now in the doggy position ready to get up, but the stranger suddenly dived on his back, with her crotch against his ass, then Joseph felt something hard… She pressed harder. Joseph turned to her in fear, he looked into her eyes, she had a smug grin on her face, with eyes full of lust. Beads of sweat ran down Joseph's head as he looked at her face, then her breasts and thought about the hard thing pressed against his ass. He finally knew.

" _IT'S A TRAP!"_ Joseph screamed in his head!

The Trap laughed.

" _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH"_  Joseph screamed, in a high pitch!

Joseph's body went limp, as he suddenly fell unconscious.

" _J-JOSEPH!"_  Bobby screamed!

The Trap stood up and stared at Bobby. Bobby was drenched in fear now, he didn't know what to do, so he did the first thing he could think of.

" _T-POSE!"_  Bobby yelled, as he stretched his arms and away from his body  _(in a 'T' pose)!_

The Trap looked at Bobby impudently, Bobby face was full of fright, the Trap walked to the side of him and stopped, Bobby didn't moved a single muscle.

" _You're not very lucky, sadly it wasn't you."_  the Trap said, with pursed lips. " _The way, the names Nora..."_  he said charmingly.

Nora then walked off. Once the close was clear Bobby ran to Joseph who was still unconscious! Bobby called his names many times and shook him but to no avail, Bobby called an ambulance which escorted him to a hospital. Bobby then walked home silently, with a coat of sadness washed over his face. Bobby walked inside, Hank was sitting on the couch. Hank lowered his newspaper to look at Bobby.

"Oh hey Bobby where have ya been?" Hank asked.

Hank's eyes then gravitated towards Bobby's shorts, there was a giant wet spot on one side of it. Hank slowly raised the newspaper, covering his face.

Bobby walked to his room dejectedly, he climbed into his bed, covering himself, Bobby stared at the ceiling, thinking about what had happened to Joseph, he remembered Joseph's facial expression, it was one of purified fear. What could he even do at that moment? Bobby shed a tear. After a few minutes of sobbing Bobby fell asleep.


End file.
